Siete Días
by MomichiLee
Summary: Acaso Afrodita podrá conquistar al cangrejo en estos días libres que les ha otorgado su Diosa... Soft Lemon... YAOI


Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bueno este es el primer fanfic que subo a esta página, pero no el primero que hago...

Es un one-shot de una pareja que me encanta...

Bueno sin hacer mucha chachara los dejo con la historia...

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten... besos...

------------------------------------------

_El septimo día descansó..._

---------------------------

-Qué estas haciendo?- pregunta Death Mask

-Mirando el horizonte, no te das cuenta...- Responde sin ánimo Afrodita

-Si, pero creí que era algo más...- Dice como empezando a molestarse Death Mask

-Algo más como qué?- le contesta Afro con el mismo tono de antes-

-No se... estas como pensativo por momentos y no te entiendo...- alega el cangrejo-

-Decime qué es lo qué querés entender, acaso no es obvio?- mira hacia atrás afro, enfocando sus ojos en los de su compañero

-Hacé lo que quieras Afrodita... me voy...-

-Como quieras pero la comida es a las 9 no llegues tar... de - dijo frustrado. Pero no pudo continuar con la frase por que Death Mask ya había salido del cuarto

Hacía unos días que Athena les había dado unas mini vacaciones para que descansaran...

Y maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de arreglar esos días para pasarlos con su amigo Death Mask y declarársele...

Le costó bastante convencerlo al principio, pero con ahínco y perseverancia... y también alegando que seguro eso no volvía a pasar ni en un millón de años... Logró su sueño de estar a solas y sin chismosos, de su cangrejo predilecto...

--------------------

Caminando por las calles iba Death Mask... primero dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Siguió derecho unas cuadras más y se encontró con un pequeño bar.  
Entró y se sentó. Estaba pensativo. Mmm... Ahora era él, al que le tendrían que preguntar que le pasaba...

Por qué le había gritado al pisciano, si se notaba que no se encontraba de buen animo...

Por qué siempre tenía que reaccionar así ante esas situaciones. Y lo peor, por qué con él si se llevaban bien... bueno de entre todos los caballeros era con el que mejor se entendía.

Entonces?

Por qué había aceptado ir a pasar unos días a solas a su lado? Aún cuando se había negado miles de veces él esperaba que Afrodita se lo preguntara mil y una veces más solo para sentir que le importaba...

Ese sentimiento era algo más que amistad. Pero qué?

Tanto Afrodita como él habían tenido amantes hombres, aunque él también había experimentado con mujeres... Pero esta sensación o sentimiento no lograba comprenderlo del todo o quizás en realidad no quería hacerlo.

-Cantinero una cerveza- gritó

-Acá tiene- le dijo una chica minutos después, sirviéndole una jarra y yéndose a seguir en sus labores

Empezó a tomar de a sorbos... pensando en las cosas que habían pasado...

En los últimos meses habían estado mejor las cosas pero eso no significaba que el Santuario no estuviera revuelto a causa de remodelar y arreglar las casas de los respectivos caballeros y los pilares que las sostenían...

Después de tantas batallas Athena había decidido que estaba bien ser precavido. Quien sabe hasta la próxima guerra...

------------------------------

-Cuál será mejor, este o este? mmm creo que el rosado combina más pero con el blanco quizás... Sí.- pensaba en voz alta

-Me quedo con este señorita- dijo Afrodita contento

-Una excelente elección. Ya sabe que no debe ponerle demasiado- dijo con gentileza la vendedora

-Gracias, muy amable- y le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica. Pagó, se despidió y salió del local

-Vuelva pronto...-

------------------------------

Death Mask seguía en el bar tomando hasta que se percató que ya habían pasado tres horas desde que se había ido, dejando solo a su compañero...

Se terminó la última jarra que había pedido... no habían sido tantas después de todo, ya que el tiempo pasó más rápido en comparación a lo que él tomó...

Pagó y salió de la misma forma en la que había entrado...

Ahora que miraba desde afuera de ese local, se preguntaba como, o mejor dicho, cuantas calles eran las que tenía que hacer para volver... No era que no recordara la dirección pero sus sentidos estaban algo nublados, tan solo un poco.

Se concentró y sus pies empezaron a andar. Ellos y su cuerpo iban guiados por el sexto sentido de su cosmo... Al menos así no se iba a perder...

----------------------------

Afrodita había hecho algunas compras y ahora se disponía a cocinar... Al menos eso lo iba a tener entretenido y contento...

Quizás hubiera sido mejor comprar la comida hecha, pero de esa forma no lo iba a conquistar rápidamente...

-Dicen que el amor entra por los ojos...- ríe Afrodita diciendo eso en voz alta -y los ojos del estomago son importantes también...-

Así sacó los ingredientes de la bolsa que traía. Agarró una sartén y una olla y comenzó la preparación para un ritual de amor...

----------------------------------

El cangrejo seguía caminando hasta que llegó a la playa que se veía desde la ventana del cuarto de arriba. En la cabaña en la cual estaban quedándose...

Se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar el agua pero se sentó en un área donde la arena todavía estaba seca. Las olas todavía no llegaban hasta ahí.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Recordó que tenía que estar antes de las 9 de la noche y ya eran las 8 pasadas... Decidió quedarse un momento pensando... Soñando despierto.

_"Era de noche. Se apreciaba un vasto manto estrellado. Unos brillantes y cálidos brillitos de luz.  
La luna plateada se reflejaba en el mar. Una enorme y redonda luna llena que invitaba a nuestro lobo interno a aullar y a clamar por aquel que calme nuestra soledad... _

El aroma del ambiente se vuelve afrodisíaco...

Se oyen pisadas, débiles pisadas en un suelo dorado. Volteando a ver, me doy cuenta que alguien se acerca... Una hermosa mujer? No... Un hombre.

Uno con tal belleza que sobrepasa mis expectativas. Esta desnudo? Si.

Su pelo es largo, un hermoso ser de un cabello celeste sacado de cuentos de hadas. Su piel blanca, parece un dios captando toda la luz de la diosa nocturna. Me mira y me sonríe. Mi corazón, mi ser entero esta a su disposición sin poder moverme de mi sitio, ni siquiera el leve de la respiración."

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta, mirando un pequeño reloj que tengo en la campera, que solo faltan 15 minutos para que sea la hora indicada para la comida, a la que me pidió que no faltara o llegara tarde.

Y emprendo el camino hasta donde se encuentra Afrodita.

--------------------------

Llegó y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un rico aroma dando vueltas por el lugar. Proveniente seguramente de la cocina. La mesa estaba puesta. Dos platos, dos vasos, y la misma cantidad de velas aún no encendidas adornaban el centro. Pero el anfitrión y el plato principal no se encontraban en sus sitios.

-Afrodita?– llamó levantando un poco la voz

-En la cocina!!– se escuchó que contestaban

Se acercó hasta ahí y lo vio. Tenía el pelo recogido con una colita y un delantal para no ensuciarse.

-Te ayudo con algo?-

-No. Así esta bien. Ya casi termino...- mirando hacia atrás se percato de una cosa...

-Eh, si hay algo... el vino que está allá– señalando la mesada -Podrías llevarlo?– dijo amablemente. Pero al verlo se lo quedó mirando un momento

-Dónde estuviste...– con una sonrisa -Estás con la ropa arrugada y húmeda...-

-Ah...– ni siquiera se había percatado de eso, además de que no le había dado mucha importancia -En la playa...– se fue caminando para salir y al paso agarró la botella -No tardes...-

----------------------

Terminaron de comer y estaban satisfechos...

-No sabía que supieras cocinar?– dijo bebiendo un vaso de vino tinto del que ya quedaba apenas unas gotas

-No sabía...- miró hacia un costado y sonrió triunfante

-Entonces esto...– señaló los platos vacíos

-La prueba de fuego!?– se empezó a reír tímidamente pero contento con la reacción conseguida del cangrejo

-Mentiroso– se vio una sonrisa en el rostro de un serio cangrejo -Por qué no cocinás en el santuario?– preguntó como ofendido por la reciente revelación adquirida

-Quizás por qué no tengo a quién o por qué no me gusta mucho?– dijo sin problemas y mirando a su interlocutor-

-Hn– soltó por respuesta -y para vos?-

-No me molesta, tengo quien me cocine...-

-Ya veo, típica respuesta de un pececito mimado...-

-No tengo la culpa si mis amantes hacen lo que yo les pido...-

Death Mask sacó un paquete de cigarros. Agarró uno y lo prendió –Es por eso que no estamos juntos seguramente-

_"Es por eso que estoy cocinando, entre otras cosas"_ pensó el décimosegundo caballero. –Quien sabe...– dijo por último

------------------

Ya era pasada la medianoche y ambos caballeros dormían placidamente... Bueno al parecer sólo uno de ellos...  
Estaban en el mismo cuarto pero en camas separadas...

Afrodita hubiera preferido una cama matrimonial pero no podía decirle a Death Mask cuando llegaran que...

-_"Oh, No!!! Que calamidad no puedo creer que hayan cometido tal equivocación"_– con cara de ingenuo como si no supiera nada...

Pero después de observarlo un rato más a un dormido y semi, se le caía un poco la baba, destapado cangrejo... pudo cerrar los ojos y con ellos el sueño llegó, sabiendo que aún tenía tiempo a su favor.

---------------------------

Iban pasando los días y entre ellos la unión se estaba haciendo más fuerte, mucho más que la que tenían en el pasado.

Salían a caminar... Por la playa. También recorriendo el lugar que rodeaba a esa casita en la que estaban parando. Bellos parajes había, y la luz del sol no se ausentaba haciendo los días cálidos, para poder disfrutarlos al máximo.

En otros de los momentos compartidos, Death Mask lo acompañaba a hacer las compras. O en otras palabras, era arrastrado por un pez hiperquinético.

Ahora compartían de tanto en tanto la tarea de cocinar y solían hacer exquisitos manjares para el paladar.

----------------------

Nuevamente se hizo la noche de ese antepenúltimo día y ahora era Death Mask quien no podía cerrar los ojos ante la deliciosa visión que tenía delante. El cuerpo de Afrodita tapado hasta la cintura por una fina sabana, tratado con aceites antes de acostarse... Su cabello no tapaba esa dulce expresión, seguro producto de agradables sueños, que mostraba su compañero... su amigo.

Miró sus labios, aquellos finos y rosados que clamaban por agua de un oasis, de cualquiera. Pero él era el único que se encontraba cerca.

Sin poder contener su tentación, se salió de su cama y se acercó a la de su costado. Se agachó y sin pedir permiso, bebió la miel de la flor más bella que había en ese lugar.

Afrodita correspondió instintivamente, a esa sensación. Pero al abrir los ojos y separarse por falta de aire se sobresalto sin entender, aunque sintiendo sus labios hinchados.

Death Mask esperó alguna reacción de su parte pero al no obtenerla, se abalanzó nuevamente hacia el pececito. Ahora que había despertado, podría saber si era correspondido o no.

El duodécimo caballero, no terminaba de comprender que era lo que sucedía. Pero eso lo dejó para dilucidar más tarde, cuando tuviera conciencia...

------------------------------

Fue una noche apasionada. Ambos caballeros estaban peleando una batalla, pero ninguna más excitante que esta. No faltaron los besos, ni las caricias. Pero estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que sus manos y las bocas de cada uno no eran delicadas en el cuerpo de su amante.

Pero fue Death Mask quien tomó esa noche a Afrodita y el pez no cabía en sí de felicidad.

----------------------------------

Ahora con los últimos dos días restantes de sus vacaciones por delante, no las iban a desperdiciar.

---------------------------------

Estaban los dos en la cama abrazados...

-Afro...-

-mmm...-

-Vamos a la playa...-

-Por...?– pero no pudo preguntar ni decir más porque fue callado por un beso

-Vamos- y lo agarró con sabana y todo yendo hacia ahí

-Bueno, si no queda otra vamos– dijo desde su posición aferrándose al cuerpo del cangrejo

Minutos más tarde bajaron hasta la orilla que estaba en frente a la cabaña y Death dejó sobre la arena a Afrodita.

-Te das cuenta que estamos desnudos no– dijo pícaramente el pisciano

-Aja...- el cangrejo le sacó la sábana que llevaba puesta cubriendo su cuerpo, y la dejó de tal manera que ellos pudieran acomodarse encima

Afrodita quedó sentado delante del italiano y este por su parte lo abrazaba amorosamente...

-Esta es nuestra última noche acá cangrejito. Qué va a pasar después?-

-Después... Cuándo pececito?-

-En el Santuario...-

-No se ni me importa– dijo apretando más contra si al sueco

Afrodita miró al cielo... el sol ya había dado paso a su compañera nocturna para poder alumbrar en otros sitios... y vio un hermoso escenario. Las estrellas, todas, alumbraban con mayor énfasis en aquel lugar, esperando a que la obra diera comienzo, siendo participes de ella.  
Se separó de los brazos de su amante y se levantó...

Death Mask se lo quedó mirando pero no emitió palabra alguna.

El duodécimo caballero se acercó hasta donde rompían las olas y dejo que ellas mojaran sus pies.

Mientras tanto Death se recostó sobre uno de sus brazos sin quitarle en ningún momento la vista a su compañero...

Éste mientras había caminado adentrándose al agua y nadar un momento. Era agradable sentir que uno podía olvidarse del mundo entero, relajarse completamente dentro de los territorios del dios Poseidón.

Pero no se encontraba solo. Así que dejó de lado esa sensación para experimentar otra totalmente distinta y por lo tanto mil veces más querida.

Death al verlo salir se había quedado perplejo –_"Acaso estoy soñando de nuevo?"_ – Pensó. Pero esto no era uno de esos sueños semi-despierto que solía tener-

Esa aparición que tenía su cuerpo mojado, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios...

Death sin mucho autocontrol, lo tomó entre sus brazos secando con sus labios todo rastro de las gotas de mar.

----------------------------------

Casi amanecía y los amantes aún se encontraban abrazados y tapados con parte de la sabana y sus cuerpos.

Uno de los rayos del sol dio de lleno en los rostros de ambos y se despertaron prácticamente juntos...

-Mmmm– bostezando Afrodita

-Maldito sol– gruñó Death Mask

-Buenos días bomboncito– dijo risueño y abrazándose un momento a un cangrejo con pocas pulgas

-Imagino que no vas a volver a llamarme así por el resto de lo que nos queda de vida, ni de ninguna otra parecida...-

-No se, todo depende...-

-De qué?-

-De que me beses y no dejes que lo diga– quiso reírse pero otra boca se lo impidió

Y Death Mask sonrió ante eso...

-Vamos a bañarnos y a desayunar...-

-Esta bien... a qué hora sale el micro...-

-A las 3:30 de la tarde...– dijo con voz apagada Afrodita

-Hasta acá llegaron las benditas vacaciones regalo de nuestra diosa– dijo mirando el horizonte Death Mask

-Entonces acá termina todo?– temió la respuesta Afrodita pero quería saber

-Cuando volvamos al Santuario las cosas van a cambiar...-

-Ah– dolió la respuesta -Entiendo– un nudo se le hizo en la garganta

-Creo que no...– siguió mirando al horizonte pero percatándose del cambio en la voz del pisciano

-Mmm– sin entender a que se refería, lo instó a que siguiera

-No va a haber mar... ni tampoco 24 horas para nosotros...-

Con esas palabras... pocas... pero palabras al fin... Afrodita recuperó su sonrisa pero aunque el nudo se deshizo en lágrimas... solo eran de felicidad...

FIN


End file.
